I'm All Yours If You Want Me
by Sezmarelda
Summary: Last year of Hogwarts, Draco is madly in love with Harry but doesn't want to admit it because he is with Ginny. Harry breaks up with Ginny because he's gay.. What Draco doesn't know is that Harry actually likes him.. and feelings uncover. SLASH DMHP
1. Train Journey And The Encounter

**I'm All Yours If You Want Me**

**Chapter 1.**

Disclaimer: The Characters and Set is not mine (Belongs to J.K Rowling) Just the plot nothing else!

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Harry was ready to get on the train to go back to Hogwarts and really exited to see his friends again, he had to stay with the Dursleys again because it wasn't safe enough to go to Grimmauld place with all the death eaters on the way nobody knows why they still take there names up even know that Voldemort is gone.

Harry walked along the platform to head to Platform 9 ¾ whistling to himself very happily when he spotted Ron he shouted across the whole platform "RON!"

Ron turned around to see Harry "Harry!" He yelled back

Molly turned to Ron and put on the most unpleasant face you could give a Malfoy a run for there money "What the hell are you screaming at Ronald!"

"Harry!" Ron pointed to where Harry was walking

"Oh!! Harry my dear! Your here! We have been worried where have you been? We haven't seen you in Diagon Alley as we normally do!"

Harry smiled "Oh I got everything early... I didn't think the Dursley's would let me have time so I got them just after last year"

Molly nodded "That's okay dear"

Harry ran through the wall to the platform and smiled as he saw the large train leading to Hogwarts Ron came through after him "Hey ready?"

Harry nodded and walked down the platform giving the carting man his luggage and walking into a cabin.

"Where do you want to sit? Oh wait Ron.. Where's Hermione?" Harry asked

"I haven't got a clue mum thought she was with you since you weren't there either.. Thought you lot were abandoning me" He laughed to himself

Harry smiled "Couldn't do that"

Hermione ran at full speed to Harry "HARRY!" She threw her arms around him and smiled

Ron rolled his eyes "Where have you been anyway? Harry wasn't at Diagon Alley either.. Was beginning to think you were abandoning me"

Harry laughed "You already said that Ron"

"I know but id like to hear it from Hermione as well!"

Hermione opened a cubicle up and sat down, Harry and Ron sat opposite her

"So?" Harry asked smiling

"Oh yeah I had to come here very early way before I was meant to you see this year i'm a Prefect" Hermione grinned

"Oh that's great!" Harry shouted

Hermione stared at him "Are you being sarcastic Harry Potter!"

Harry laughed "No I mean it really is great... Amazing in fact well done"

A loud bang was heard from up the top of the cart and everybody went to look what it was.

Harry got up and walked to the door peeping his head out of the cart to see what the hell was going on. He looked down the cart and there was Draco Malfoy

"Sodding Father, Sodding Mother Sodding FUCK OFF GOYLE and you miss Pansy fuck face" Draco cursed

He walked down the isle looking for a place to sit unfortunately there was only one seat left and that was with Hermione Ron and Harry

Draco opened the door "Everywhere else is full so don't whine"

Hermione glared at him and faced back to Ron she shrugged and pulled out the daily prophet from her bag she had with her.

Harry turned to Ron "So what's happening in Quidditch this year?"

Ron shrugged "I haven't a clue but what I do know is your gonna whip ass on whatever it is"

Harry beamed "Yeah yeah"

Draco was utterly bored "Is this all you go on about? Every year?"

Harry looked at Draco "Nope this is what we go on about when somebody else is in the cart that for one we don't like and for another isn't our friend"

Draco looked hurt "Oh thanks really thanks.. Nicest thing anybody has said to me all year or wait for 2 years maybe?"

Harry frowned "Whatever Malfoy"

Harry got up and walked out the compartment looking for the snack lady and she was about 2 compartments away from them

"Ah! Finally food.." Harry whined

He sat back down on the seat and then got up again to sit beside Hermione "What's in the prophet then?" Harry asked

"Nothing much mostly about that perverted wizard that used to magic to take 8 year old girl's clothes off in London"

Draco looked utterly disgusted "That's fowl... How could somebody do something that cruel! Fuck sake"

Hermione frowned "Like you'd care? You've probably done much worse Malfoy"

"Uh actually I haven't but thanks for the vote of confidence future Weasley" Draco smirked

Harry was just staring at Draco practicly in love

"Have I got something on my face Potter?" the Slytherin boy asked politely

Ron turned to face him "What the hell?"

Draco frowned "What?"

"Nothing nothing, it's just I thought I heard you being polite.. Maybe I was wrong" Ron chuckled

Draco sighed "Whatever"

Harry turned away from Draco and faced Ron "Erm.. Ron can you go get me some tissues?"

Ron nodded "Sure mate be back in a tick then"

Ron left the compartment with a grin on his face heading to the trolley woman down the isle

Hermione turned to face Harry "What time is it?"

Harry shrugged "No idea"

Draco turned to face Hermione "One second"

Hermione was confused "What?"

Draco shook his head and pulled his wand out "Clock!" A large grandfather clock appeared "It's 12:30"

Hermione smiled "Great spell that's really handy! I'll have to remember that one"

Draco smiled back "Yeah you are"

Hermione lost her look of happiness "Oh no!"

Harry turned to Hermione "What?"

Hermione shrieked "IM LATE FOR MY PREFECT MEETING!"

Hermione ran out of the compartment and left Harry and Draco alone in one compartment.. Who knew what would happen

Harry picked up Hermione's daily prophet and looked through it "Hmmmmmmm"

Draco looked puzzled "What?"

Harry looked over the paper "Since when did you care?"

"Since never I just wondered what you were Hmmming about" Draco smiled

Harry frowned and brought his attention back to the newspaper

Draco got up and went over to sit beside Harry "Hmmmm"

Harry looked at Draco "What?"

Draco laughed "Hmmmm" "This is really interesting, your reading it upside down"

Harry blushed "Woops" and turned it the right way

Draco laughed and leaned forward resting his head on Harry's shoulder

"Get off Malfoy" Harry whispered

"Hmmm Oh sorry" Draco blushed "Habit of mine, When Pansy reads I do that all the time sorry"

Harry frowned "Erm.. Why the hell are you being nice to Hermione Ron and me anyway... It's not as if were friends or anything.. And your talking to me like a civil human being"

Draco looked genuinely hurt "I'm sorry" He got up and walked out the compartment down to where Pansy Blaise Goyle and Crabbe were

"Hey guys" Draco smiled

Pansy stared at him "Oh so you've decided to say hi to us? Well there's no point in you being here since this cabin is FULL"

Draco sighed "Yeah I know, I'm not stupid I'm actually sharing a cabin with the golden trio"

Pansy glared at him "What?"

"There isn't anywhere else so I have to share with golden boy and his henchmen and women" Draco said this time a little more annoyed

Pansy shrieked "No your not!" Pansy got up and told him to sit there

Draco frowned "Then where are you going to sit?"

"On your knee Drakey" Pansy smiled

Draco sat down and then Pansy firmly sat on top of his legs smiling she sat sideways so she could rest her head on his shoulders "Do you want to read the daily prophet?"

Draco nodded so Pansy passed the newspaper that Crabbe was reading to Draco.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Harry stared at where Draco was once sitting _I wonder why he left? I wonder if he will come back at all... Hmm.. Aww man.. Where the hell is Ginny? I have to break up with her sometime... I can't help being gay can I? Or can I? Aw well... I'll tell her at Hogwarts if she isn't going to come find me... I thought my girlfriend (Aka.. Going to be dumped girlfriend) would come and see me although she doesn't know she's getting dumped yet... Wait if I dump her.. Won't Ron be mad at me...? I'll ask him!_

Ron walked back in the compartment with lots of tissues "Here you go"

Harry smiled and got the tissues blowing his nose and putting them in the bin beside the door

"Ron can i ask you something?"

"Sure mate"

"Would you still be my mate if me and Ginny ever broke up?"

"Of course just because you would be broken up I wouldn't stop being your mate... You gotta believe that.. Now where the hell is Hermione and where's Malfoy?"

"Don't know.. He left and Hermione is at her Prefect meeting"

Ron nodded

They heard the woman shouting across the train "Okay kids were at Hogwarts! Please change into your robes and head out of the train as soon as possible! The last person to leave tell the driver please and also.. Welcome to Hogwarts!"

Ron and Harry grinned and started changing then they left to go into Hogwarts for the last year ever it was going to be a long year Harry thought

_All kinds of things are going to happen... and I can't wait to find out what's going on!_

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Authors Note: **Hey everybody! I hope you like the first chapter of my new story! Unforgotten Love and Draco's Secret will be updated soon, Unforgotten love will take a bit longer due to my beta... He hasn't emailed me back yet so you might have to wait a little longer for that!**

**Also.. Don't forget to Review!!!! Just press that purple button and you will have lots new chapters there on a stick!**

**Love you all for reading!**

**Sez x**


	2. Breaking Up And Falling In Love

**I'm All Yours If You Want Me**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: Everythig Belongs to J.K Rowling! Characters and setting.. Although the plot is mine

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

When Harry had finally reached the Great Hall everybody was yelling shouting happily with there friends catching up with what they have missed doing last minute homework they should have been doing in the holidays practicing spells and generally being silly.

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table to see if Draco was there since he didn't come back to the compartment they were in on the train and there enough Draco was sitting with his friends Pansy Blaise Crabbe and Goyle smiling and laughing

_First time i've seen him smile for a long time.. Not that i've noticed_That voice that told him always that he did like Draco came back _you know you like him! Shut up shut up shut up!_

"Harry?" Hermione called over

Harry snapped out of his deep thought and walked over to the Gryffindor table to sit down. Once he had sat down he immediately was confronted by Ginny

"Harry!" Ginny shrieked she ran over and wrapped her arms immediately around his waist hugging him.

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table one more time, this time he didn't really know why he did it but as he did he saw a flaming hatred look on Draco's face then a blush. Harry looked away back to Ginny and smiled

"Hey"

Ginny grabbed his hand and sat down with him at the table "So what you hungry for?"

Harry shrugged "Dunno not really hungry at the mo, Uh.. Ginny can I have a word? Please.. In private?"

Ginny nodded "Sure come over here"

Ginny and Harry walked over to a corner in the Great Hall and faced each other "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath "I don't think" he took another deep breath "I don't think we should go out anymore"

Ginny had a look of shear terror on her face "What.. What do you mean" She had tears running down her face now

"Harry!" Ginny screamed "What do you me-mean"

Harry looked truly sorry "I'm sorry Ginny... It's just, I don't think"

Ginny cut his words off with sharp ones "You like somebody else don't you! You've been using me!"

Harry shook his head "No No! I haven't! I promise you!"

Harry and Ginny were now shouting at each other and lots and lots of people in the Great Hall turned to see what all the shouting was about.

Draco looked over to where Harry and Ginny were shouting and heard words like _break _and _broke _and _love_ and _hate_ and it reminded him of the relationship he shared with Harry it was always him with a broken heart.. Harry hates him.. I love him Draco thought long and hard and looked over again

"I HATE YOU HARRY POTTER! YOU DISGUST ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! LAST YEAR YOU TOLD ME YOU WANTED TO BE WITH ME AND THIS YEAR YOU LEAVE ME? HOW DARE YOU!" Ginny shreiked and started slapping Harry.

Harry was now on the ground fending off slaps because he didn't want to hurt her back

"Ginny! I don't want to hurt you just stop it" Harry yelled

"Hurt me? You've broken my heart you.. you... HEART BREAKER" She was crying and sobbing and you could hear her miles off

Draco got up from his seat and ran over to where they were fighting

"What the hell" Draco yelled

Ginny turned to Draco "Ah this is it is it? Your gay Harry and your gay with this fucking.. fucking ferret!"

Harry frowned "What no!"

Ginny started slapping him harder leaving really big red marks on his face and his arms and everything and in the end she just fell to the floor crying and out of breath and very tired from slapping

Draco held his hand out to help Harry up and Harry took it getting up and dusting his robes off "Thanks Malfoy"

Draco smiled and then turned his attention to the sobbing Gryffindor red head girl

Draco kneeled down to face her "Are you okay?"

Ginny looked up into Draco's shining silver eyes and smiled sadly "I'm..ok.. I think"

Draco got a hold of Ginny and helped her up she grabbed a hold of his arms and started sobbing her heart out on his chest leaving a giant wet patch "Uh.. Are you okay"

Ginny shook her head and then started sobbing again on his chest.

Hermione was just staring wondering why Draco was being so nice to them

Hermione walked over to Ginny "Come on Gin i'll take you back to the common room"

Ginny got off Draco "Thank you Draco" and walked off with Hermione sobbing her heart out

Draco was truly surprised that the Weasley girl had actually used his first name.. He was even more surprised that Harry actually took his hand to get up.. He loved Harry's touch.. Even though it was the first proper one he had ever had with him.. He had touches before but they normally left a bruise or a scar or something.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Draco asked genuinely politely

Harry was surprised by Draco's affection "Yeah.. Hope so anyway..."

Draco smiled and walked back to his table sitting down and carrying on eating his chicken

Harry walked out of the Great Hall and down the corridor stopping at a wall and resting on it _what have I done? _He thought.

Draco ran down the corridor to find Harry and tripped over Harry's shoe sending him flying across the floor

"Ouch!" Draco yelped in pain

Harry shot out of his utterly deep thought and looked at Draco

"Oh my god.. Are you okay?" Harry shouted

"I think so.." Draco replied

Harry realised it was Malfoy and just shrugged "Hmm okay"

Draco got up and realised he had blood trickling down his face "Oh god" he winced in pain

Harry stared at Draco's bleeding nose "You should really get something for that"

Draco stared at him for a couple of seconds then sighed "Thanks for that" and walked down the corridor suddenly he just.. Fainted out of nowhere.

"Malfoy.. Stop falling over!" Harry shouted over playfully but he didn't get a reply nor was the Slytherin boy trying to get up

"Malfoy?" Harry yelled

"MALFOY?" He yelled again this time really loudly when he didn't get a reply he ran over to him and looked at his peaceful face

"Damnit!" Harry cursed and picked Draco up putting one arm around the back of his head and one arm under his legs

"Gee Malfoy your kind of small" Harry smiled walking down the corridor toward the Hospital Wing

Draco started waking up just as Harry reached the doors and shouted out "OUCH! My head!"

Harry laughed "Your head? You should be thinking about your nose"

Draco opened his eyes then realised that Harry was holding him "What are you doing with me?"

"You fainted Malfoy.. So I was taking you to the Hospital Wing.. But looks like I don't need to do that now"

Draco smiled "Yeah you won't can you put me down please?"

Harry blushed "Sorry"

Harry put Draco down on the floor and the Blonde boy got up "Thanks for that by the way"

Harry laughed "No problem"

Draco turned to face Harry "Yeah..."

Harry looked unfomfortable "Yeah.. So what you doing now?"

Draco shrugged "Don't know but I know one thing"

Harry frowned "What?"

Draco beamed "This!"

Draco was about quite a bit standing away from Harry now so he ran up and jumped on Harry. Harry opened his mouth when he felt the extra weight so Draco took this oppourtunity to shove his tounge down the Gryffindors throat

Harry realised what was going on but didn't want that moment to end and kissed him back. They were moving there lips fevourishly together now and then parted to get breath

Harry blushed "Uh.."

Draco grinned "Yeah uh.."

Harry blushed a very deep crimson red and then ran away in fear and embarresment leaving the Blonde boy standing outside the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey walked out the Hospital Wing

"Oh Dear!! Get in there and sit down!" She yelled

Draco did as he was told and sat down on his bed thinking about the passionate kiss he just shared with Harry

_Okay.. So im guessing I do like Harry then... Hmm Love would be a better word to call it... Mmm hes so lovely... he tastes great too _Draco chuckled to himself.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Authors Note: Thanks for the 2 reviews I got on the first chapter! Mazin! Loved them! Well I hope you guys like this chapter! I loved writing the kiss bit.. Was rather hard though.. Thinking on what way they would do it.. Aw well.. D How will Harry react? Theres 2 ways to find out! Me putting a new chapter up

_**AND YOU HITTING THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**_

Love you ALL!

Sez x


	3. Feelings Uncover and Feelings Develop

**I'm All Yours If You Want Me**

**Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling! The characters and the setting, But I'm afraid the plots mine J.K!

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Draco sat in the Hospital Wing absolutely bored twiddling his thumbs and looking around every second. Oh how he wished somebody would come in and talk to him but of course there was not much chance of that since everybody was probably at class.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and Dumbledore rushed in carrying Harry in his arms "Where is Pomfrey?" he yelled

Draco gasped "I don't know! She just told me to come in here and went away" He licked his fingers and started trying to get some of the dried up blood off his face.

Dumbledore nodded and placed Harry down on the bed beside Draco "Look after him whilst I find Madame Pomfrey, If he shows any signs of waking up come and find me immediately"

Draco nodded and watched as Dumbledore walked swiftly out of the Hospital Wing then looked at Harry and thought _wonder what he did to himself, shit I hope it isn't my fault... Crap!_

Draco got up off his bed and walked over to where Harry was lying "Hmm... What have you been doing to yourself Potter?" Draco shook his head

Harry moved slightly in the bed and Draco gasped "Waking up are you?"

Harry's eyes twitched and then suddenly he opened his eyes "Draco?"

Draco stared at Harry lovingly "Yes?" he said very softly

Harry sighed and then peered into Draco's eyes "I'm sorry"

Draco frowned "What for? I mean what did you do? To make you sorry that is"

Harry smiled "I ran away from you..I know it was mean and I didn't mean to.. But.. Oh I don't know why I did it"

Draco chuckled "Aw it's fine.. I don't care much anyway.. Although I did get a bollocking from Madame Pomfrey for standing outside the Hospital Wing bleeding.. But then she walked off so I was like.. Hmm great nurse"

Harry laughed "Yeah.. She does that sometimes... By the way..."

Draco gave him a questioning look "Yeah?"

"Why the hell am I here?" He laughed

Draco shook his head "Don't know, Dumbledore ran in here full speed with you unconcious.. so.."

Harry frowned "Oh yeah I remember now, When I was running I looked behind me and slammed into a wall.."

Draco gave a burst of laughter "Tsk tsk tsk Potter"

Harry smiled "Why don't you just call me Harry it's not like it's agianst the law or anything"

Draco nodded "Alright.. Harry" Then he burst out laughing

"What?" Harry asked frowning then laughing himself

"I've never really called you Harry before.. So it's kind of weird for me.. But I hope you realize that people will not speak to me if I'm mates with you ... or anything else for that matter" Draco pouted

"Aww poor baby!" Harry cooed

"Harry...why the hell are we being nice to each other this year anyway?" Draco asked biting his lip

"I really don't know you know.. You just seemed to be alright on the train.. Which was unusal!" Harry smiled

Draco nodded "Yeah well.. I figured there was no point in hating you anymore.. Since..."

"Since what?"

"Since I realized that I.. I.. Uh.. I kind of"

"Spit it out will you" Harry laughed

"I kind of love you if that seems weird to you"

Harry gasped "Really?"

Draco nodded then his head dropped and a tear fell from his face

"Are you crying?" Harry asked

Draco shook his head "Nope" He raised his head and you could tell he was crying

"You are" Harry pointed at Draco's eyes

"Well thats where people normally cry Harry" Draco smirked

Harry shook his head "Aw don't be mean"

Remembering Dumbledore's words Draco ran full speed out of the Hospital Wing leaving Harry rather puzzled to as why he just sped off without telling him where he was going.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Draco ran down the corridors at full speed looking everywhere for the headmaster, down corridors, and under random things he didn't know why he was looking under cabinets and such but he thought he would do it anyway then he smashed into Hermione Granger.

"Ahh! Sorry Granger" Draco yelled and then ran off down the corridor

Hermione frowned "Weird"

Draco kept running and running until he reached the Headmaster's office "Wonder if he's in here" Draco frowned and walked into the elevator. Once he had reached the door he knocked and somebody shouted "Come in"

Draco walked in and Dumbledore was peering into the pensieve "Ah Draco has he awoken?"

Draco nodded "Yes sir"

Dumbledore nodded and motioned for him to follow as they walked out on their way to the Hospital wing.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Madame Pomfrey walked through the doors and stared over at Harry "What happened to you dear?"

Harry smiled "I walked into a wall and fell unconcious"

Madame Pomfrey shook her head "Silly boy"

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Once Draco and Dumbledore reached the Hospital Wing the doors flew open and Madame Pomfrey walked and down the corridor once again.

They walked through the door and all the way over to Harry

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked Harry smiling

Harry nodded "Yes Professor, I'm fine now I walked into a wall"

Dumbledore laughed "Yes that would explain why I found you on the floor next to the Great Hall doors with blood down your head!"

Harry nodded "When can I leave?"

Dumbledore smiled "Well, Anytime you like really but if you want to miss a few class's you can stay here and I'll tell Pomfrey"

Harry shook his head "Yes sir! Love to stay here"

Dumbledore smiled and walked out the Hospital Wing leaving Draco and Harry alone once again

Draco walked over to the bed he was once laying on and sat on the side "Hmm.. Bored out of my mind.. I sat here before being bored and I really don't want to do it again"

Harry nodded "You can go if you want... I'm not stopping you.."

Draco smiled "Nah I want to stay here with you" He got up and wrapped his arms around Harry resting his neck on Harry's shoulder

Harry grabbed a hold of Draco's waist and hugged him back never wanting this moment to end.

_Ever._

**Authors Note: **Hey everybody! Hope you like this chapter! Got myself a new beta! Go engimus! Love him! Don't forget to review, I still haven't gotten my beta'd version of Unforgotten Love back so I can't update that till later on!

Love you all!

Sez x


End file.
